Legend of Heroes: Path of Stars
by xKaguna
Summary: This is my very first Fanfiction. I am planning on making at least 7 characters, and will be adding every character that I can from the game into this fanfiction.
1. Prologue: Two views in time

This is my very first Fanfiction, it's based on one of my favorite games: Legend of Heroes, Trails in the Skies (I have played all three chapters). I am planning on making at least 7 characters, and will be adding every character that I can from the game into this fanfiction.

Anyways, enjoy! ;) -Kaguna

* * *

Prologue:

"It all started with a village, within the outskirts of Liberl. I was about 11 when I saw them die. My family, my friends and my fellow villagers, slain again and again like they were sport by these soldiers."

_I was in so much pain that I woke up. I was on some kind of rocky surface. The ground was red... almost looked like blood._

"The Erebonian slaughtered almost everyone I knew, until I knew that only the girl who was the daughter of the smith appeared from the ashes."

_I look up the skies, they're bright red. I hear agonizing screams, as if this place is where the departed suffer for eternity._

"Another patrol was coming up to execute the rest of the survivors, I wanted to fight and die with my village."

_I scream in agony over the fact that I lost her, the one I swore my life for._

"That very moment, I was shot. I couldn't believe it because I was naive, I thought I will pull some kind of childish fantasy, some battle where one person destroys an army and takes the princess. That very moment, I fell into the deepest despair and fainted."

_I clutch onto her memento, her gift, the very Orbment she gave me that day._

"At that very moment, I woke up and saw a crying face. It was that very girl, she wept and called me stupid over and over. I felt shame in myself, throwing my life will not help this tragedy. I decided to vow with her the very day. A promise that we will help each other in need."

_I still remember that old Vow, that very vow that carried me through. In my tears I whisper it, hoping to get some relief from this pain. Or maybe an miracle._

(Cross our hearts, and hope to die)

(I will never betray nor desert you)

(We shall always help each other)

(Until we meet our fathers)

"She said after, 'Let's go on adventures together, but where do we go? We have nowhere, our village is...'. I told her not to worry, that we can always move to Rolent, where I can get a job and support her. She didn't like the idea, she told me 'I'm the one to take care of you... Jay."

...

"Was it really ten years ago? I still remember it all, It's been a lot while. The bracers, especially Cassius, a nice person at heart, helps us, providing jobs for me to complete to support the girl and me. We passed our Bracer exams 5 years after the massacre at our village happened. I climbed up ranks higher and higher due to the fact that I had nothing else to do then train. Meanwhile, the girl had been experimenting with the orbments within the Orbment factory. She produces Orbments for the bracers to use while gaining some profit from the orbsmith. The orbsmith is a kind man, who gave her the job due to her more advanced understanding about orbments compared to his apprentice (Which won his apprentice's heart.. Until he learned about me)."

"We've been traveling across the continent, but I heard his daughter passed the Bracer Exam and is preparing to travel across the continent. He must be proud... until he gave us an assignment to trail... (What was their names...) Estelle and Joshua, yes, them across Liberl to make sure they at least are safe from threats that are too much for them to handle. I was surprised (because I was an A-rank bracer) to gain such honor."

_It's been twelve years... I'm bleeding out... stuck in this rotting abyss... I still remember, I fell in love the moment I saw her, but... But I never told her..._

_"I love you... Kiriel."_


	2. Trails in the Sky FC Prologue: Escort

Log 1:

Our job started today. We hid behind the locked door in the Sewers to see their progress within the sewers. The boy, Joshua, is very promising, his skills with his swords are better then any other Bracers I have worked with. However, Estelle, Cassius's daughter, doesn't look that much compared to him, her blows are slow and her orbment skills are not as strong as Joshua. However, both of them are way above the average bracer recruit. Schera usually was forced to whip recruits back into the sewers when they came out running. The sight of monsters usually made most people run, especially when anyone was near the towers. It's our jobs as Bracers to help those people who cannot help themselves. I promised myself that, I will make people happy (and most importantly her happy), for everyone's sake.

... And I wrote too much, they've already passed the test. Well... they were fast.

... And there is a monster behind me. Good thing Kiriel was fighting it while I viewed their progress. (And thankfully they didn't notice us due to the fact Kiriel used mostly water artes, a silent way to kill a monster. We decided not to wonder around this room too much, it had been once inhabited by refugees hiding from the war ten years ago.

After the trip, they've been visiting the shops, they bumped into two boys we deemed to be safe. However, we saw those two boys running into the Esmelas Tower. That place is dangerous, I sent Kiriel to tell Anna to call Cassius about the boys running towards the tower. However, unknowing to us, Anna ran in panic towards Cassius's home (The communications systems were in maintenance today, the orbsmith could not find any bracers to help him with the wires. I knew I should have helped him) while we saw Estelle and Joshua running towards the Esmelas Tower. We tried to follow them, except we followed the wrong path and found ourselves near the mine entrance instead...

Log 2:

Thankfully, both Estelle and Joshua was alright. Cassius gave us one hell of a rant about how our jobs were important, that we must stand vigilant over them, while trying to avoid contact with them. We were given another chance, but if we messed up again, we were going to be reassigned to some other assignment. I felt ashamed I already messed up an important assignment, out of all of them, a escort mission. I've escorted Kiriel all my life, how could I mess up this badly?

Log 3: (Emergency Note: I learned that Cassius left without letting me know after writing this, is Cassius really trusting me with this assignment? However, I also learned about the letter from Anna. It must have been something major for Cassius to go. Maybe he didn't want us to follow him.)

Nothing major happened today, Estelle and Joshua stayed in someone else's farm doing a job (they dealt with the monster). We had a nice chat with Tio, I always liked her parents hospitality, then again, I loved Rolent's hospitality in general. They were making solid progress, killing a dangerous monster that wondered onto the road, fixing that communications wire I regret not fixing, and helping out around the mines... Until the Mines collapsed. We saw a nest of monsters within the crumbling rocks and jumped in, until we saw the giant. Kiriel and I killed it with no trouble... Until we... (Blood drops on paper)

Whoops, sorr These blood drops are annoying to avoid, since a rock hit and cut my arm, it's only a flesh wound. I'll live, but Kiriel is growing worried for me. I feel worried for her too, because it is her first time outside on a dangerous field job. All she did was just near town outskirts everywhere we traveled, not into caves, mines or mountains.

Log 4: I do not trust that girl Josette. She seems familiar, but when I looked at her, she looked shocked and alerted. She calmed herself and said "Good morning sir, how's your day?" I told her I was well and left. By the time I was finished investigating and reverting her room, I already knew who she was.

This was going to be a good test for Joshua and Estelle.

(Pages are cut, some talking about some airship)

Cas Disappea I poss e ho cou I let hi di ssa er

Log 5: In all seriousness, Joshua and Estelle performed beyond belief. However, since they did, they are traveling across the Liberl continent. The job is starting to become interesting, as we tell our goodbyes to Schera, the mayor and Anna, Kiriel and I travel towards Bose. Our job is more important now then ever, so I decided to do something interesting and against standard procedure in surveillance meet them in person.


	3. Trails in the Sky FC Chapter 1: Bose P1

****I'm changing to now PoV's/Diaries, since I decided to move the story into focus.

* * *

**Estelle's Diary on Day 1 of Bose**

Today was a wonderful day... if it weren't for the fact that we were chasing sky pirates that supposedly stole a jewel that the mayor previously wanted to give to the mayor. Once we arrived to Bose, we gave the letter from Father Divine to Father Holstein. Figures out Father Divine was the pharmacist of that town, who knew?! Joshua has been recently stealing most of the spotlight, making me look like an idiot... grrrr... Everytime I try to do something, figures out I either make something in our favor or just mess it all up. This happened especially when a soldier and I got in a argument in Hakan Gate over seeing the general. Joshua, again with his annoying smooth tone, had to stop the fight. However, it's not that bad, at least I'm not like that blonde-colored skirt-chasing no-good bard. That so-called bard has been annoying me and Joshua for the whole trip back. Olivier decided to part ways with us (Thank Eidos!), while we headed back to the inn after checking up on the bracer guild in Bose. Lugran, the manager of the Bose division, is a very kind man, when we first walked through the door, he immediately welcomed us and brought us some cup of tea for us while we talked. After reporting in what we found and turning in our finished jobs, we reported to the mayor. The mayor has fire in her eyes, almost like mine, I'm surprised how someone that young could control the Bose market entirely. Anyways, we're going to Nebel Valley tomorrow, we're resting up in the Inn.

**Jay's PoV**

I told Kiriel as I hid over the cliffs: "Are you ready?", Kiriel responded "Yes, yes, I'm coming".

We saw Joshua and Estelle fighting over something as they came over and saw the home that was also there. We decided to walk in the doors also. However, I feared about a previous monster that Kiriel and I spotted, a dangerous Cryon surrounded by Eggers. If things went wrong, Kiriel and I will have to intervene. Sadly, we couldn't bring our usual experimental orbal weapons, since they would arouse suspicions, so Kiriel brought a standard Orbal gun from the militia while I brought five knives with me.

**Joshua's PoV**

It seemed strange that travelers would be exploring Nebel Valley at this time of day, especially when fog surrounds it. Then again, it's even weirder that they happened to walk in the cabin five minutes after I saw them observing us. I didn't tell Estelle about this, because I knew she would jump at any possibility, and I couldn't afford to lose precious time over a coincidence. We had a job to do, defeat that Cryon that was reported to terrorize travelers. After tasting one of the worst dishes (where the only unaffected person was the horrible chef and the mysterious man), we decided to travel downwards towards the area the Cryon was reported to have made their nest. However, I already heard footsteps behind us, someone was following us, was it the woman or the man?

**Five minutes Later...**

I swings my sword twice at the Cryon, as Estelle proceeds to bring a rock downwards on the Cryon. The Cryon dies but there is an Egg that is about to explode behind me. Estelle yelled "Joshua! Look Out!". I knew if I turned around, it would already be too late, I just closed my eyes as a shot rang out and I found myself an opening to step back as the Egg exploded. The person who shot the egg was the woman, while I saw the man jump down and walk towards us. He said, "You could have hurt yourselves, you should have told us that you were hunting some monster here". I told him, "Thanks for the advice and your help, I'll try to call you if we need help with monsters later", while whispering to him, "Just who are you?". He just smiled and said quickly (ignoring my whisper), "I'll see you around", as he left. Estelle was ecstatic that she actually had something to call me out on, the fact that I actually left and opening while I felt suspicious of the couple. Why were they here? What do they want? Are they linked to the Sky Pirates? Maybe we'll know later, but today has been a weird day. Then again, everyday became weird when father was reported missing.


	4. Trails in the Sky FC Chapter 1: Bose P2

Still writing. Don't really care for views anymore, I want to just store my imagination here. If anyone reads this, please review the fanfiction.

* * *

**However, after finding about the Sky Pirate's location through sneaking to their ship during the night (while waiting conveniently in a wonderful hotel for the rest of the day), Estelle and her companions sneaked to the sky pirate hideout, knocking out the guards on the docks and quickly heading towards beating the criminals senseless.**

**Joshua's POV**

"Estelle! Watch Out!", Shouted Joshua as he pushed Estelle out of the way from a cannonball, which exploded two seconds later.

Joshua grabbed Estelle towards an flipped cabinet.

"Hey! I was focusing!" Shouted Estelle

"It would be better if you focused while moving, instead of making yourself an easy target" said Joshua back

"Oi! That's enough from you lovebirds!", shouted the pirate named Kyle as he threw a smoke canister towards them.

The smoke canister got caught in midair by a whip and got thrown back towards Kyle

"How rude, they're cute when they cuddle together" said a silver-haired lady as she approached from the open doorway.

"I'd say, too, that you just crossed into a dangerous world" said a voice behind the silver-haired lady as shots hit Josette.

Josette shouted, "Huh? Who's there?", while at the same time Joshua said "Schera! Olivier! Are the bandits upstairs dealt with?"

The moment Schera said yes, Don pointed his cannon towards the doorway and fired, shouting "Hey! Don't forget that we're still here!"

Schera and Olivier ducked as Olivier aimed shots towards the arm Don was holding the cannon with, while Josette started firing towards Schera's location. Joshua proceeded to vault over the cabinet and slice Josette twice on her arm. Josette dropped her gun as Estelle kicked her back.

"Damnit! Kyle, Help!", shouted Josette as Kyle reached for a smoke canister.

"No you don't!", shouted Joshua as he dashed forward, while throwing both his swords to gain speed, to grab the canister.

Kyle smashed Joshua's head with his fist and kicked him off.

"Joshua!", shouted Estelle when she noticed Joshua's eyes go blank.

Joshua unconsciously tumbled back up, then proceeded to beat up Kyle senseless with aimed punches and kicks towards pressure points. Estelle noticed Joshua's calm nature was gone and replaced with a cold and emotionless aura. Estelle tackled Joshua before he could deliver a final neck strike towards an already-unconscious Kyle and punched him twice.

"Ow! Ow! Estelle!" shouted Joshua as he reverted to his state.

"Joshua, what in Eidos's name are you doing?" Shouted Estelle as she released her grip and helped Joshua up.

"I don't know, don't ask me!" said Joshua when a cannonball exploded near Estelle and Joshua

"Joshua! Estelle!" said Schera as Olivier said, "Damn! I can't seem to hit his arm from this angle!"

"Help me reach a better angle!" said Olivier as Schera tried to unjam her Orbal Gear, which was stuck after rubble got between the gears.

"Olivier! Wait!" Said Schera as Olivier was lifted from the ground by an explosion and thrown towards a wall.

"Ha! This is the end, Bracers! Maybe I'll ransom you for my freedom!" Said Don

"Not so fast" Said a voice before Don's arm was stabbed by two daggers.

Before Don could even react with an outroar, a cloaked figure kicked Don's chin upwards in a somersault kick, then proceed to hurricane kick him backwards away. Don dropped the cannon he was holding and tried to grab the shrouded figure, when two knives struck his shoes to the ground.

"Checkmate" Said the cloaked figure when Josette raised her pistol towards Olivier and shouted "Not so fast! You move even once, he dies!". The figure said "Can you do it? Pull the trigger and be a murderer?" to a shivering Josette. That's when Josette heard a slight cry from Estelle as she vaulted upwards and kicked Josette on her chest.

As Josette shouted in surprised, Estelle said, "This is for causing all this trouble!" as she started rapidly striking Josette's legs and arms with swift strikes with her Bo Staff repeatedly. Estelle gave one final cry as she struck Josette with one final overhead swing, throwing the staff and Josette towards the opposite side of the wall. "Ya-", said Estelle as she fainted immediately after that final strike.

Don looked shocked at what the pigtailed girl just did to his sister, then forgot why he was even fighting the bracers in the first place. However, the amnesia lifted too late as the cloaked figure gut punched and uppercut Don's chin towards the ceiling.

Schera, injured and leaning towards the wall, said, "Well, well, well, I didn't imagine you to be saving our sides, Jay".

Jay responded sharply, "You shouldn't really point out who I am, despite you are the only one who really knows who I am around here"

Schera responded lightly, "Well, I guess it is our fault for coming here unprepared. I'm at fault for not training them properly, though this was one heck of a bracer mission".

"The gem has to be somewhere around here. I'll be around if you ask for my location." Said Jay as he walked out the door and disappeared to the right.

That very moment, soldiers arrived as Olivier and Joshua regained conscience.

"Estelle? Estelle!" Said Joshua as he looked at the Bo Staff and Josette, looking with shock in his eye towards Schera.

Schera responded to his worry, saying, "Don't worry, the girl pushed herself a little too much. She'll be okay."

Joshua smiled and grabbed Estelle, carrying her out while following Schera, who was pinching Olivier when he kept wanting to stay in the Pirate's lookout.

**The Next Day: Memo Note 5**

Schera and Olivier moved towards Rolent (At least, that's what my sources tell me). However, I found something that I have not seen with Estelle and Joshua before, a black ominous orbment. Everytime I try to move the orbal telescope towards their location, the telescope malfunctions. Whoever sent them this device, they sure are trying to get Estelle and Joshua killed. Anyways, they are moving towards Ruan, It wouldn't be long, so I think I will wait for them in the nearby village.


End file.
